1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to apparatus for association with an electrical connector. The present invention relates particularly to an inflator for discharging gas to inflate an air bag to protect an occupant of a vehicle during a collision or the like in response to receiving an electrical signal through an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to protect a vehicle occupant by an air bag that is inflated when the vehicle decelerates suddenly, as in a collision. The air bag restrains movement of the vehicle occupant during the collision. The air bag is inflated by gas from an air bag inflator. The gas is released from a container in the inflator and/or generated by ignition of combustible gas generating material in the inflator. The inflator uses an electrically actuatable initiator to open the container and/or ignite the ga generating material.
A known initiator for igniting gas generating material in an air bag inflator has two metal terminals. The terminals are in electrical contact with a known electrical connector which receives an electrical signal from vehicle circuitry including a deceleration sensor. Upon deceleration of the vehicle at a rate above a predetermined rate, the deceleration sensor closes and completes a circuit to permit an electrical signal to pass through the connector and the terminals to the initiator. The electrical signal actuates the initiator, which ignites a gas generating material.
The known initiator has structure which physically maintains the electrical connector in electrical contact with the terminals of the initiator. The initiator has a plastic material injection molded around the initiator and the initiator terminals. A portion of the molded plastic material forms the structure which physically maintains the electrical connector in electrical contact with the terminals of the initiator.
The known initiator is sensitive to high pressures and high temperatures. Thus, the molding of the plastic material around the initiator must take place at relatively low pressures and temperatures. Materials which mold well at these relatively low pressures and temperatures are not well suited for forming the structure which maintains the electrical connector in electrical contact with the terminals of the initiator.